Standing Ovation
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: What happens backstage after Roman comes back from being eliminated by Batista in the Royal Rumble? Rolleigns one shot


Joe came backstage and got a standing ovation, he stopped and stared at everyone who were clapping and cheering for him. He broke Kane's record for the most eliminations and even though he didn't win the Royal Rumble, he did something big. Something great, something people would remember him by for years, he made his mark in the WWE early.

Joe's eyes fell on Colby who was on the wall with his arms folded against his chest with a smile on his face, his hair was still fluffy and he still had his gear on. It felt like it was just the two of them in the room at the moment, the cheering people suddenly left his head.

No one knew what was going on between the two and no one ever got suspicious, the two were private about what they did. It happened over time when this whole stable got together. Joe walked over to the younger man and leaned in to him before whispering in his ear.

"Can I talk to you in the locker room?" His voice was low and it made Colby have a full body shiver. The Samoan leaned back and looked at Jon who just nodded, he knew about his two best friends.

Colby nodded and followed Joe to the locker room at the end of the hallway and went in with him, making sure to look back so no one had eyes on the two of them.

Once they both were in Colby walked in a bit further and checked out the empty locker room. He turned around and watched as Joe locked the door before speaking. "I'm proud of you big man. Making your mark early. How are you feeling?"

Joe walked to him with this powerful lust filling his eyes and Colby saw it, the Samoan soon pushed him up against the lockers and pinned his arms above his head. Colby stared at his secret lover with parted lips and leaned his head in to bite his bottom lip gently. The older man growled and they begin to intensely kiss each other.

As the kiss kept going, tongues battling for dominance, Joe moved his hands down to Colby's hips and yanked him closer, their obvious erections in their pants pressing against each other. They moaned into the kiss in unison, loving the sweet friction it gave them.

Colby let his arm hang loosely over Joe's shoulder while the other one grabbed Joe's ass, squeezing it and bringing him closer, as close as their bodies could get. They were swallowing each other's breath now in this intense kiss. They weren't planning on breaking apart just yet. Joe let one of his hands move down to put Colby's leg up to his hip then he moved his hand back in place, on the younger man's hip.

Joe stopped the kiss and bit Colby's neck and sucked on it, in return the younger man threw his head back and growled. He loved when Joe was rough with him, he loved when someone could have so much power over him, so much stronger than him.

Joe let his hand go up and run it through the two-toned hair. He yanked it as he left love marks on his lover's neck. "God.." was the only word that came out of his mouth since he asked to talk to the younger man. It sounded needy, desperate, filled with lust and want.

All of the sudden Colby pushed Joe back to the other lockers opposite from the two of them. Joe tilted his head up, showing his neck more and Colby took the chance to bite and suck on it. Joe moaned deeply and rubbed his member up against the smaller man who in return did it back with more pressure.

Colby backed off Joe and stared at him with dark lust filled eyes. He wanted it, he wanted it bad. As he caught his breath, letting out pants to regain he started to take off his gear roughly. Wasting no time in throwing his gear around him. Joe watched, he licked his lips and admired the skin that was getting revealed. The two haven't been able to have any private time because of their schedules but tonight..Tonight was the night.

Colby just stepped out his black briefs, his dick on full display, resting on his stomach and throbbing. "Come on. Take it off baby." Colby bit his bottom lip when Joe obeyed and unzipped his vest and dropped it in front of him, the gray tank he has under it was clad against his body, showing his stomach muscles easily.

Joe dropped his tank on the floor then in seconds had dropped his belt as well. The anticipation was killing Colby, he already seen the older man's body plenty of times and they had sex plenty but it has been so long and he was aching for it. He _need__ed _it. In no time Joe was edging off his briefs, his V-line showing deeply. "Easy now."

Joe smirked at Colby then let his briefs fall and he stepped out of them. They stared at each other for a moment, admiring each other's body before they embraced each other, this time it wasn't as rough, it was more passion in it now. They took their time kissing each other, Colby sucked on the older man's tongue before he stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"How do you want to do this?" He whispered it then looked around. Joe also looked around then saw the good looking leather chair that was propped up against one of the lockers. Colby saw what Joe was looking at then rose his eyebrows. "That's going to be a tight space."

Joe laughed and walked over the chair and sat on it, Colby followed seconds later and sat on his lap, instantly he felt the Samoan's member rubbing up against his ass and he let out a soft desperate moan.

"How bad do you want me right now?" Joe looked up at Colby and let his hand run down his tattooed back sending shivers through his spine.

"I want you..I want you really bad. It's been too long."

Joe was pleased with that answer, he let two fingers slip into the Colby's mouth, the younger man sucked on them, understanding the reason being for this. The older man had to hold back a groan, the two were looking at each other and the way Colby was sucking wasn't helping his aching length.

Joe soon took his fingers away then made his way to Colby's channel and let his index finger sink inside slowly. Colby let out a moan of appreciation of finally getting filled. The older man decided just to add his other finger and create a rhythm while he also stretched, they had no lube so it would be tighter.

Colby had his eyes closed, letting out short pants, Joe always made him feel good no matter what they were doing. His back was arched perfectly making his ass stick out more. One thing the older man loved about his lover is his flexibility.

"I'm ready. This is just teasing now." Colby admitted and felt Joe release him. He then got up to turn around. Joe brought him closer and lifted him a bit so he could position himself. To his surprise Colby started sinking down, he let out a loud groan as he felt himself stretching more.

"Slow down." Joe held Colby's hips steady and pushed him down easily and carefully. Soon he was seated inside of the two-toned man. He just wanted to pound him but he always waited until Colby was ready for that type of roughness from the older man.

It was silent for a few moments before Joe bucked his hips up. Colby leaned his head back on Joe's shoulder and let out this shuddered moan, he had to be right at his sweet spot."You ready?"

Colby turned his head so he can peer at his lover. "I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Fuck me senseless."

Joe didn't even reply back he just bucked up hard then dug his hands into Colby's hips before he started doing like he was told. While he was bucking up he turned his head over to see Colby gasping and letting out deep "ah" moans as he bounced up with every buck from the older man.

They made eye contact and Colby let his hand cup Joe's chin before they kissed, automatically their tongues tangled with each other. When the kiss stopped Colby decided he wanted better access to Joe's lips and neck so he got up making the older man let out a a displeased sound.

Colby laughed then sat back down on Joe's lap, this time facing him. He leaned up and let Joe get seated back in him, he could never get tired of this feeling, the feeling of being so full. Colby started to move first, his eyes closed as he rode the rather large member inside of him. The two men moans were filling the locker room, they didn't really think about who could walk pass the locker room door or anything.

Joe watched Colby do the work, the way his mouth was opened and low curse words would come out those pink lips. He let one of his hands grab a fistful of the younger man's hair before yanking his head back, forcing him to arched more. Colby let out a animal like growl then let his fingers feel the bronze skin of his lover, he started to make scratches down his chest and stomach. The Samoan growled then began to buck up once again, both of them moving together now.

Joe let go of Colby's hair and moved his free hand to start stroking him, his other hand had a lock on his hip to hold him in place. Colby began to squeeze tightly around the older man. He was close, very close at that.

"I'm about to.." Colby didn't finish his sentence when Joe lips suddenly attacked his, the Samoan knew. Of course he knew. If the two-toned man squeezing around his dick tightly wasn't an obvious gesture he didn't know what was then.

Colby bit on to Joe's tongue hard as he started to cum between their sweaty stomachs. his moan wasn't missed either, it was so lustful, almost pornographic. Joe kept bucking up when Colby slowed down to a stop, he was close now too. The younger man leaned back and he had this satisfied look on his face, his cheeks were pink as well.

Joe closed his eyes and leaned his head back before he held Colby tightly in place, he let out a loud deep moan that echoed loudly throughout the locker room, his product filling the younger man up completely. Colby moaned at the feeling then let his body fall into the older man's open embrace for him.

They sat there silent and panting, Joe still inside of him. There was a knock on the door, more like a beat. Joe looked at the door and narrowed his eyes, he totally forgot about everyone else. "Who is it?"

"Jon. Hurry up. I managed to get people away from this area for you. Thank me later, but we have to go they are closing down in minutes."

Colby laughed into Joe's neck suddenly and kissed it before shouting to Jon. "We'll be out." The two men looked at each other before kissing again, just a few pecks. That's how they would now celebrate all of their wins together.


End file.
